


The Bend and Snapchat (works every time)

by troubledpancakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dumb Babies, F/M, Fluff, Snapchat, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledpancakes/pseuds/troubledpancakes
Summary: From: Ravenyou ever gonna send me that other picture??To: Raveni did!!From: Ravenum…... you definitely did notClarke pulls up the app and swipes right quickly, accessing her snap history. The name at the top of the list is Bellamy’s.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off prompt: 'one of them accidentally got sent a naked picture of the other' for _peetaspikelets_.

Clarke scrolls through the app, clicking the little picture beside each story to add them to the queue. While she understands that it’s a nice option to not have to watch all the stories at once, by default, she still manages to get annoyed that there’s now an additional step involved.

Raven’s story is ‘here’s what I’m building today,’ featuring voice changing filters.

Monty’s story is full of Miller playing with their dog at the park.

Miller’s story is actually just videos of himself standing still, staring at the camera while Monty sneaks in and out of the frame.

Bellamy’s story is clip after clip of the period drama he’s watching while he rants in the background about all the historical inaccuracies they perpetuated by using material from discredited scholars.

She swipes back to her camera and pulls a stupid face, sending it off to Bellamy with a few quick taps on her touchscreen. Then she records a quick update for her own story.

“Hey guys,” she says, holding the camera above her as she lays in bed. “It’s Friday night and everyone has ditched me. I have now resorted to drinking the shitty beer Miller left in my fridge and eating Flipz.”

A minute after she posts the video her phone buzzes.

**From: Raven**

_by the way you got a package today, it’s on my work desk… did you order lingerie?!_

Clarke jumps from her bed, and darts out of her room. She’d almost forgotten that she ordered some stuff from Victoria’s Secret two weeks ago when they were running a sale on bralettes. Unwrapping the box, Clarke holds the scrap of lace against her chest.

It doesn’t look quite like the pictures on the website, and she’s suddenly not sure if it will look good on her frame. She walks back towards her room, box under her arm, as she punches out a response to her roommates text.

**To: Raven**

_yeah actually i did, except now i’m not sure it’s gonna fit me right_

**From: Raven**

_send me a snap, i’ll make the executive decision_

Clarke sets her phone on her dresser and begins to undress. The panties fit fine—she wasn’t worried about those—but the bralette has a bit of a scoop neckline that she doesn’t think, upon closer inspection, will adequately cover her breasts.

She takes a quick snap and sends it to Raven with the text: _am i covered enough???_

Raven replies back on the chat feature: _it’s a bralette…. do you NEED to be covered?? you look [fire emoji]_

Clarke smiles and watches the little blue bubbles at the bottom, signifying her friend typing out another response.

_is that the only one you got?_

Clarke takes a quick video, adds a dumb face-altering filter and says, “No, I got one more, give me a second to change.”

She exits out of the app briefly, checking her Facebook notification before setting her phone back on the dresser to change into the other bralette. Once she’s situated, she unlocks her phone, pulls up the Snapchat app, and takes another photo encompassing the whole look.

There’s a knock at the door and Clarke panics, scrolling down quickly to select the recipient before sending the picture. She grabs her robe from the back of her door and throws it on.

“Oh,” she says when she opens the door. “Right. Food.”

The delivery guy looks at her funny and holds out her order.

“What do I owe you?”

“$18.47,” he replies, amused by her robed appearance.

Clarke grabs her wallet from her purse that’s sitting by the door and pulls out a twenty as well as a couple of extra ones. “Here, keep the change. Thanks!”

He smiles, gives her a once over and a quick wave before she closes the door.

Clarke hears her phone ding when she sets her Chinese food on the counter, so she wanders back into her room to grab her phone to see a text from Raven.

**From: Raven**

_you ever gonna send me that other picture??_

**To: Raven**

_i did!!_

**From: Raven**

_um…... you definitely did not_

Clarke pulls up the app and swipes right quickly, accessing her snap history. The name at the top of the list is Bellamy’s.

“Oh my god.”

Clarke nearly drops her phone. Did she actually send the lingerie snap to him?

“Shit, shit, shit.”

Her heart pounds while she tries to figure out if the snap went to him. She sent him one earlier, so it’s completely possible that his name was at the top of the history because of the snap in response to his story.

Hitting the home button her screen, Clarke exits out of Snapchat and quickly pulls up her messages.

**To: Bellamy**

_hey whatever you do don’t open your snapchat_

She doesn’t get a reply for a few, panic inducing minutes.

**From: Bellamy**

_what??_

**To: Bellamy**

_i’m serious… just don’t_

She sees his text in a banner while she still has Snapchat pulled up, trying to figure out how this could have gone so wrong.

**From: Bellamy**

_is it another one of your stupid faces? you know i don’t care about that clarke_

Before she can respond, she sees the little red arrow next to Bellamy’s go white.

Clarke feels all the blood rush from her face. A second later her phone is ringing, Bellamy’s picture staring at her as his Facetime calls hers. She debates just letting it ring until it stops on it’s own, but he knew he would just keep calling, or worse—show up at her door.

She hits the Accept button with shaky fingers.

Bellamy’s face appears a little grainy until the connection solidifies and she can see that he’s in his room, most likely in bed.

She doesn’t bother saying anything, instead burying her face in her free hand and letting her hair fall in a protective curtain around her face.

“Are you… are you _hiding_ from me?”

“It wasn’t meant for you,” she rushes, still refusing to look at him directly. “I was trying to send it to Raven and your names were next to each other in the most recent activity and I got distracted and—”

“Clarke, I literally don’t care.”

Clarke frowns. “What?”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” he says, more gruff this time.

“Hey, whoa, what’s up?”

“Nothing, I should go, it’s late, I—”

“Bellamy, are you angry?” Clarke interrupts. “I am _so_ sorry, really!”

Bellamy turns his head away from the screen slightly. “No,” he says, softer. “Shit, I’m not angry with you. I just thought—” He pauses, rubbing his jaw. “I just thought, I don’t know... it wouldn’t be a _bad_ thing—if you, you know, wanted to send me pictures like that.”

“Bellamy!” Clarke admonishes.

“No!” he blurts. “No, I just, fuck, this isn’t going well.”

Clarke laughs. “What the fuck is going on?”

Bellamy flops back against his pillow, and Clarke has to wait for the white noise to settle before she can hear him say, “I’ve been waiting for you to make a move because I’ve been too chickenshit to make it myself.”

Clarke gapes for a second. “Wha— _what?_ ” She shakes her head in confusion. “You’re kidding.”

Bellamy groans. “No, I wish.”

“Bellamy!” she nearly yells. “Fuck you, I’ve been in love with you for _years_ and you’re sitting over there waiting for _me_ to make a move, and I’ve been sitting over here waiting for _you_ to make a move and _what?_ We’re both fucking idiots?!”

Bellamy covers his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Oh my god,” he groans.

“Get your ass over to my apartment right now,” Clarke says with resolve.

“Why don’t you come over here?” Bellamy whines.

“Because I’ve got Chinese and no one’s home, and I know for a fact that Murphy is sleeping on your couch this week and you have zero groceries.”

He’s waits a beat before he says, “Okay, you’re right.”

“ _Damn_ right.”

“Yeah yeah,” he laughs. “Damn right.”

Twenty minutes later Clarke hears the door again and this time she answers it _without_ the robe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my main enabling ho, [cardinalrachelieu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalrachelieu) [[yalenayardeen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new)] for both pestering me to finish this before midnight, and for looking it over for me.


End file.
